


Family Vs. Family

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: The Shield were doing their daily routine when they received an unexpected phone call.





	

The Shield were surrounding each other in an undisclosed location, when they heard their phone ring... from The Wyatt Family! "Yeah?" Dean said, distracted. "I have a very tasty bone for the three of you dogs... so do you wanna come over?" Bray said, whispering. "Nah, man... we don't like to share... bones." Dean said, weirded out. "Oh, but you'll love this one... I can promise you that." Bray said, laughing. "...Bye..." Dean said, hanging up. "Who was that?" Seth asked, concerned. "Oh, n-nobody!" Dean said, shrugging. "Are you alright, man?" Roman said, intensely. "Y-yeah! I just need some water, so I'll head into the kitchen for just a second." Dean said, walking away. Less than a minute later, their door bell rings. "Should I get it? Or you?" Seth said, then laying down on the couch. "Um... I think I'll be the one." Roman said, chuckling. So, as he walks over to the door, he looks through the peep hole, seeing... "Oh my!..." Roman said, freezing right in his tracks. "What?!" Seth said, worried. "It's... The Wyatt's!" Roman said, covering his mouth to control himself from yelling. "What?!... Dean!" Seth said, jumping up from the couch. "Sup?! I'm over here in the kitchen drinkin' some beer... I mean water!" Dean said, looking down at his beer bottle in disappointment. Afterwards, Seth then runs into the kitchen to tell Dean, while Roman has other plans of him own... "Look, I'm sorry I took Erick's mask." Roman said, handing it off to Bray. "Dogs..." Bray said, walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> yesss its The Shield versus The Wyatt Family in this fanfiction! ;) please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this work! ♡♥


End file.
